At Last I See The Light
by amyduckpond
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are two princes from different kingdoms, but fate soon brings them together.
1. Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time there were two different lands ruled by a King and a Queen. One kingdom lived very civilized, it was a place where being different wasn't so common. They had a son who would eventually run the throne, or so was assumed, and marry a nice princess. In the other kingdom lived a King and Queen who also has a son. However one sad day in their kingdom the Queen had died. Everyone had mourned that dreadful day. Every year everyone in the kingdom would place flowers in the river and they would float down in honor of her. Her death had affected the King and Prince most of all, however they would continue running the kingdom as they should. These two princes' names happened to be Blaine and Kurt. Neither of them knew how fate would bring them together.

**10 Years Later**

Blaine sighed as he looked out the window, "They just never understand. I don't want to marry a princess. I don't want to rule the kingdom." He looked at the small puppy he was talking to, "Don't give me that look, _you_ wouldn't want to either." Blaine laughed he thought about how sad it was all he really had to talk to was his guitar and a puppy. There was a knock on the door, "come in." "oh Blaine honey, we're having a ball tomorrow night in honor of your 19th birthday! Since you will be taking over the throne next year, maybe it's time you found a nice girl to accompany you on the throne…?" Blaine smiled at his mother trying to hide his dismay. "Sounds fun Mom, I'll be ready." _Like hell I will, _he thought. As his mother walked out of his room he looked at the small dog perk his ears up at him. "well, looks like I'm packing."

Kurt looked at his father, he never really had a spark in his eye since his mother died and it saddened Kurt. He had always tried to be the best son in the world but it became difficult at times. "Hey Dad, so maybe we could do something together later...?" that was all Kurt could think of, and it was usually all he could ever do to make his father happy. "Kurt I'm sorry but you're marrying Rachel Berry. Her father is one of the kindest men I know and in order to keep this kingdom alive you must be wed." Kurt stared blankly at his father. "I'm sorry Kurt. I know you don't want to, but I care about everyone in this kingdom and I _know _you do to." Kurt continued to stare, "of course I love this kingdom and all of it's people but dad you _know _I can't marry her. or any other girl for that matter. I can't help it, I just never like them _like that" _His father sighed. "I know you care, and I know you could never love her. And you know I want the best for you but I can't help it this time. I _have _to think of the kingdom first. Please just _try _to understand." Kurt still slightly in shock looked at his father, "I will dad, I will." _When hell freezes over, _Kurt thought. He went into his room and found a small bag tucked under his bed. He knew he'd have to leave all his fabulous clothes behind and not to mention his father. He brushed a tear away _no_ he thought_ I can't marry her. I have to leave tomorrow._


	2. Looking For A Whole New World

And now dear reader, our story takes us to the lovely prince Blaine, sitting and waiting for just the right moment to disappear.

Blaine sat on his bed in his whole "prince attire" as he liked to call it. He _hated _dressing like this but his parents made him for every ball, hell they wanted him to wear it all the time. But Blaine refused. His dad may get angry at him nearly all the time, but he would never dare touch Blaine for the fear of someone noticing the scratch. A scandal like that in this kingdom would be hell for his parents. His mother on the other hand was different. She understood Blaine, although she would usually side with his father, _because that's how a queen should act_. Blaine could recite nearly every rule of the "Perfect Kingdom" as told by his father. How a queen should act was number #54. Blaine shook his head getting all the awful memories out of his head. "Well, See ya later Harry- well probably not actually," he leaned down and pet the small dog and kissed his forehead, "I'll miss you." He smiled softly, grabbed his bag and quietly sneaked out of the castle. His parents were too busy at the ball to notice he was gone until there would be a spotlight pointed towards a person that wouldn't be there. But by then, Blaine would be so far gone they would never find him.

Kurt took out a small slip of paper and wrote note to his father –

_Dear Dad, _

_I love you and I love this kingdom but I just can't stay here and marry Rachel. I don't love her and if I marry I want it to be for love. I hope you can learn to forgive me and I'm sorry I must do this. Goodbye Dad, I'll miss you. _

_All the love in the world, Kurt_

He gently placed it on his pillow, grabbed his pack of essentials and climbed out the window using a rope he had made out of sheets. He turned back but once to see the home he once knew, but kept venturing on hoping to find a place where we belonged.


	3. Blaine Has A Giant Problem

**AN: ohmygoodness you guys there have been story alerts/author alerts/etc. and they make me so very happy. And 2 reviews! It might not seem like much but I flailed so much you have no idea. Sorry this one took a little longer to put up, homework kinda preoccupies my time. ANYWAY enjoy(: **

Blaine had been wandering for so long, not sure at all where he was going. Being locked up in that tower he had called home didn't exactly prepare him for being good with direction, not that he would know where to go even if he _had _a sense of direction. He had been lazily hitting branches away with his sword when he heard a loud thumping.

"Wh-who's there?" Blaine stuttered a bit not sure what to make of the sound.

"I'm warning you," he started to get a bit of manliness back in his voice, "I have a sword."

He heard a loud laughing and looked up to see the menacing laugh happened to come from a giant. And keep in mind reader this was no ordinary giant, this was_ king_ of the giants, meaning that he was bigger, taller, and significantly nastier than any other giant.

"Aw itty-bitty Blaine is gonna use his big ol sword to scare me away?"

His voice was low and loud, _like thunder_ Blaine thought.

"H-how do you know my name?"

The giant laughed again.

"Everyone knows_ you, _at least the giants do. You see Blaine I've kept a close eye on you and it seems like you're …different.."

Blaine suddenly felt very confused, "different..? how…?"

"well… it seems you don't like princesses, but you like princes.."

Blaine looked at the tall ugly _thing _before him. "How would you know who _I _love?"

The giant looked angry at Blaine. "I keep track of _different _people and in our world you are what is called a _fag_." The giant spat the last word like it was some awful food he had eaten.

"A-a what?"

"A _fag._ It's a very awful thing for someone to be and I won't tolerate one galevanting about _my kingdom. _So Blaine, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you know."

The giant flew towards Blaine but, being a giant, he was quite clumsy and tripped. Blaine quickly jumped in the air and landed on the _"kings" _back.

"Puh-please do-on't kill me!" The giant started to plea with Blaine.

"I could never _kill _you. I'm not into that kind of stuff. However _you _wanted to kill _me_ so I think it's only fair I tie you up."

Blaine quickly took a rope out of his bag and managed to tie the Giants wrists and ankles together.

"There!" Blaine leaned in towards the giants ear and whispered ever so slightly, "if you ever come near me again, or call me a .. whatever that word is… I will actually kill you. Got it?"

The giant nodded quickly and nearly started to cry again. Blaine started to head off in the direction he was going before he was… interrupted… when he had heard a faint noise coming from a distance. It sounded like two people arguing and one person was defiantly in danger. Blaine immediately started to run in that direction

**AN: alright well hope you liked it and please review so I can know if yall have some good ideas or anything! Ps. 10 points if you can guess who the giant is **_**supposed **_**to symbolize! (but I mean seriously you don't have to just wanted to see if anyone caught it)**

**Thanks again!(: **


	4. Kurt's Dragon Tale

Kurt was still wandering around, not sure where he was going. The sun was still up but Kurt knew he needed to find shelter soon because when it got dark, _it got dark. _He eventually came to cave but heard a noise that he had never quite heard before.

"uh.. Hello?" Kurt looked around and debated whether or not to check out the cave. He decided to pull out a sword and slowly enter the cave. He quickly backed out as a huge figure started to walk out.

"What are you looking at _princess?"_ It was a dragon. A HUGE dragon. He spat the words as he said them. "I'm sorry I don't throw tea parties."

Kurt looked at him with a small look of terror but quickly hid it away trying to look brave, "Well clearly I'm not looking at much. Who are you?" Kurt wasn't sure if insulting a dragon was _smart, _but he didn't care.

"oooh someone's got a temper. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to mess with _dragons?_"

The towering dragon looked down at the small prince.

"Such a nice face.. it's a shame I'm going to have to burn it."

"Bu-burn it?" But as soon as Kurt had said the words he had to jump out of the way due to the big ball of fire coming towards him.

"See prince_ss_ Kurt, I'm a _fire-breathing _dragon. We don't stand for fags like you. Which means, I'm going to have to kill you."

Kurt had so much anger on his face, more than he had ever had.

"I don't know what the word means but don't you _ever _call me that again."

Kurt lunged toward the dragon with his sword in hand, but the dragon was too fast and quickly moved out of the way. Little did Kurt know another prince with nearly his same story had just run up towards the scene worried about all the yelling he had heard. The hazel-eyed prince hid behind the trees, he wanted to help the beautiful prince but he understood he _must _do this on his own.

"Awh is the fairy princess not very good at sword fighting?"

Kurt was _beyond _pissed now.

"You know I'm usually a _very _nice person, but you sir have pushed me _past _the point of nice."

Kurt made a quick lunge at the dragon who this time was so busy laughing Kurt that he didn't even notice. In one quick motion Kurt had cut off the dragons head. Kurt looked at the dragon slightly horrified but also relieved. Whatever that dragon had called him he _knew _it wasn't good. He had never heard _any _words like that. It just made him _so angry._ Kurt was brought out of his deep thought by the sound of clapping.

"Nice job back there. Hi I'm Blaine."


End file.
